Reruns of Thirty Years
by Endgame
Summary: Truman has just walked out of the door to Seahaven. The cast and crew are left behind in the fake world. The show has concluded after 30 years of airing.
1. Finale

**Reruns of Thirty Years - The End of the Truman Show**

_(Final Scene of the show):_

**Truman:** In case I don't see ya...Good Afternoon, Good Evening, and Good Night!

Christof gazed down at the screen as Truman walked out the exit door. As the rest of the world was cheering and rejoicing, The Truman Show's crew all sat in silence and shock, especially Christof. He stared at the exit door in disbelief.

"Christof?"

No response.

Meanwhile, down in Seahaven island, stood all of the cast members in a large grass amphitheater in the middle of the town. Christof spoke into his microphone to all of his cast members, saying "It's over."

Marlon and Meryl stood alone, shocked, and slowly took their earpieces out and tossed them onto the ground. One random cast member shouted, "What do we do now?" Another said, "I guess we...um...I guess we just leave..."

"The set..." said Christof, "our dedicated years constructing the set...now useless."

All of the streets on Seahaven island were deserted, not a single soul in sight. Truman's home lay empty, only with few furniture items and 2 or 3 pictures of Truman. The cast members began appearing on the streets and walking into their designated houses, only to collect their personal belongings, leaving the furniture and appliances behind.

Up in the Ecosphere was the crew, making numerous calls to all over the country and the world. They began debating on whether they should continue to show reruns of the Truman Show or to just quit and shut down everything altogether.

"Christof...we can't quit just because Truman left. We can show reruns, we can sell copies on tape. It doesn't have to end here," said an employee.

"Yeah..."

"All good things must eventually come to an end. Instead of being sad that it's over, we should be glad that it happened."

Christof nodded.

Christof finally got up from his seat and headed over to the elevator slowly. He left the crew to clean up the Ecosphere themselves. He walked out into Seahaven island. The cast members began to make their way to the harbor with their things. There were few large boats waiting for everyone to take them back to the real world. Before they all got on the boats, Christof had to say one more thing.

**"**As much as I hate to say this, the Truman show has concluded after thirty years of telecasting. I would like to take this time to thank all of you for your devoted hard work towards this project, but I guess we all have to accept this. When you exit the dome, you will be in southern Los Angeles, and you're on your own. Goodbye."

Marlon sadly sighed and pondered about what he had been doing for the past 25 years on the show. Even though he was just an actor, he knew deep down inside that he had actually became Truman's best friend. Not just on the show, but for real.

The cast began boarding the boats somberly. The four boats cruised off into the fake ocean and to the mass exit door of the Truman Show dome. The crew then came down to meet Christof for a final discussion about what to do with the show. Whether to air reruns or not... "We might as well sell them as tapes and/or show reruns. But no matter what, we are not completely putting an end to The Truman Show. It must live on. That is all I have to say."

"Okay, everyone. Let's pack up."

**The Truman Show: starring Truman Burbank  
**_First Telecast: August 14, 1968  
Last Telecast: May 20, 1998  
Thirty years of hope, joy, and inspiration._


	2. Real World

**Chapter 2 - Real World**

"Wow..." said Truman.

"What is this place?"

Truman looked out from the entrance to Seahaven to see an aerial view of Los Angeles. It was 12:00 midnight in LA, but in Seahaven it was still daytime because Christof cued the sun.

The city lights were still illuminated, and the skyline was beautiful.

Suddenly, a car drove up to the parking lot in front of the dome. A rushed woman got out and started running towards the dome.

"Truman! Truman!" said the woman.

"Lauren? I mean...Sylvia?"

"Yes! It's me!"

Sylvia Garland ran up to Truman and the two embraced.

"It's been so long, Truman."

"How long has it actually been?"

"Almost seven years, Truman. It's been that long."

"Where have you been?"

"I have an apartment in downtown L.A."

"Does L.A. stand for Los Angeles?"

"Yes!"

"I heard about it once on TV, but not much otherwise. I only knew about certain cities like Chicago, London, New York, Tokyo, and some city in Florida."

"Miami?"

"That's it."

"Can we go to your house?"

"Of course, Truman."

"Um...Sylvia?"

"Do you know who my real parents are?"

"The parents on the show _are _your real parents. They signed the contract with Christof before you were born."

"They're my real parents?"

"Yeah."

Truman sighed.

"Come on, let's go."

Truman and Sylvia got in the car as she drove off to her apartment. The lights glowed a little bit brighter in Los Angeles that night. The entire nation was going wild having just seen Truman exit the Seahaven Dome and watch the show end with their own eyes.

Christof remained in the Ecosphere, with a couple of other employees. The rest of the cast and crew were down on the "land" working and packing things up. One of the employees reluctantly approached Christof with a question.

"What are we going to do with this...dome?"

Christof did not answer, he just continued to look at the open door of which Truman waked out of. The employee began to walk away, but then Christof came up with a response.

"We can do whatever we want with it. Hell, we can make a _new _Truman show!"

"Sir, I don't think we can start a new show..."

"Why not? Who can stop us? Truman?"

"It's just...I don't think all of the cast will want to sit down and start over with a whole new show, and have the main character be born, go through childhood, become an adult, etc. We did what we could and it lasted 30 years. All good things eventually come to an end."

Truman and Sylvia drove up to a local LA restaurant.

"You want to go in?" asked Sylvia.

"I guess so...are there going to be alot of people?"

"Probably, and I think they have a TV, too. All of these people might have just watched you walk out of the dome, so you'll get a lot of attention."

"Yeah."

"But then again, you would get a lot of attention anywhere else, too."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to a restaurant."

"Well, I'm starving, and I'm sure you are, too, but I don't have any food at home."

"Let's just go in...if they ask for an autograph, simply say 'no'."

"Okay, I will."

Truman and Sylvia walked into the restaurant. Back at the dome, people were already beginning to leave via boat. Meryl, Marlon, Mr. and Mrs. Burbank, and all of the other main characters had already packed up everything that belonged to them.

"This feels...weird," said Marlon.

"It does for me, too," said Meryl.

"Where's Christof?"

"Probably still in the ecosphere, but the rest of the crew is around getting all of the cameras. That'll probably take a while."

"Yeah."

Meryl and Marlon boarded the boat. The captain came on the intercome and said:

_"Next Stop: the Real World."_


End file.
